1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to forming an integrated circuit and more specifically, to forming filler standard cells in an integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
As customers demand more functionality on integrated circuits, the complexity of the integrated circuit increases. In addition, the time to market for these complex integrated circuits is decreasing. In the past, semiconductor manufacturers would manufacture test wafers having test devices to determine and fix problems, such as yield, before production wafers were manufactured. However, shorter time to market cycles do not allow for such testing. Instead, semiconductor manufacturers place test devices in the streets, which are the spaces between die, on the production wafers themselves, greatly limiting the number of structures available for characterization.